pride beaten by heart
by Ooh-what-does-this-button-do
Summary: the story of Cloudtail and his kits. please reveiw!:
1. humor at ease

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**.

**Please don't stone me if it's horrible, I tried**

Rubblekit kitishly jumped out of the nursery, with her innocent moss ball victim in her sturdy paws. Her father, Cloudtail watched his daughter amused, her many white, black and ginger flecks, on her rich brown fur has very hypnotizing.

Graystripe was coming back from the dawn patrol with Mousefur, Bambleclaw, and Spiderpaw. He opened his scent glands as they passed the Riverclan border as his patrol paused for a moment. He noticed the tempting scent of a water vole scurrying along the river. He then realized the wanting look on Spiderpaw's face and went up to nudge him a warning nudge. They soon passed the Riverclan border and headed back to camp. The patrol was irritatingly stopped by a distracted white warrior blocking the entrance to the half empty camp.

"Cloudtail!" Graystripe shouted annoyed.

Graystripe found himself amused when the absent minded warrior jumped at the deputy's stern shout.

Cloudtail turned his head to glare at the deputy. He then noticed that Rubblekit had stopped her play and was watching curiously at the conversation.

"Starclan made legs for a reason." He retorted.

Graystripe snorted at his mockery, he then mischievously grinned which made both Mousefur's and Brambleclaw's ears perk.

Cloudtail ignored them and set his gaze on Rubblekit again. She was still staring at them, but not curiously but worried. Right then Acornkit violently jumped on her. Cloudtail was about to leap to point out to Acornkit that that was a bit _too_ violent when…

Cloudtail's instinct made him quickly bite the attacker that dared step on him. He then hissed when he realized it was Graystripe trying to get over him. When Graystripe was off the others followed his example. Until Cloudtail got ticked off. Cloudtail leaped from under Bambleclaw, ran forward, nipped Graystripe on the ear and headed for the nursery.

Cloudtail was relieved when he saw that Brightheart had stopped Acornkit's little mistake and that Rubblekit wasn't badly injured.

"Ow!" Rubblekit pitifully squealed.

Cloudtail decided to get poppy seeds for him, and his squealing kit.

As he left the nursery and headed to the medicine cat's den, he realized how much he needed the poppy seeds.

He ignored Graystripe's mocking facial, and slowly entered the den.

Cloudtail heard a meow of greeting as he trotted down the small den. He made out the markings of Cinderpelt's silhouette against the bright sun.

"Can I have some poppy seeds?" Cloudtail said, trying to be as polite as he could.

(snorts_like that'll ever happen)_

Cinderpelt grinned at his try, it was actually somewhat good.

She headed over to a little opening which had a lot of little ledges made out of rocks.

That must be where all the berries and herbs are. Cloudtail had his gesture made exact when she came out of the tiny pathway with two things of poppy seeds.

Cloudtail wasn't quite sure how she knew he needed two but he really didn't care.

He picked up the poppy seeds in his mouth, and headed back to the nursery.

He came back to find the eldest kit, Acornkit, sitting down on the dust with his mother, Brightheart. He saw Brightheart lick herself briefly, and then Acornkit copy her.

Cloudtail noticed his fur was ruffled, so he began licking too.

Acornkit then started copying his father. He slowly got in his father's position, and started licking himself.

After the little training session Cloudtail and Rubblekit chowed down on poppy seeds, both unhappy at the taste.

"Cinderpelt might as well mix this with death berries!" he groaned.

"I'd rather take the death ones," Squirrelflight said coming out of the nursery, "I bet they taste a whole lot better.

Cloudtail looked at her wandering, and then he noticed that her belly wasn't swollen any more.

"Squirrelflight, you kitted!"


	2. pride beaten by heart

I do not own warriors._ I wish I did… _oh did say that out loud? Hehehe… ok I don'tsob

The shout Cloudtail made was heard all around the camp unfortunately. Squirrelflight glared at her kin as everyone gathered round the two. Bambleclaw was the first to gather and also the first see his shimmering new kits.

Rubblekit walked over to her friend, Peddlekit, and sat down beside her.

"How do you feel about three more kins?" she asked her friend calmly.

"Eh, as long as they're not a pain like Brindlekit, Lionkit and Foxkit, I'm good."

"Sorry to break it to ya but all kits are a pain."

"You mean like you?" Peddlekit asked humorously.

"Ya, like me… hay! I'm not a pain!" Rubblekit was very irritated by her friend's remark.

"Yes you are!" Peddlekit said pouncing on Rubblekit.

The two kitty smack down challengers were rolling in the dirt together playfully.

They then paused as Firestar stopped in front of his two kins.

"Rubblekit, you whine so much you'll give the enemy a head ache!" Firestar teased.

Rubblekit didn't take his words to heart, and playfully pounced on the unexpecting leader. Firestar though dodged the kit's pounce and knocked her over instead.

"Come on, don't be such a party pooper!" Rubblekit started to whine.

Peddlekit couldn't help cracking up in the background.

Fireheart noticed the unhappy look in Rubblekit's eyes. So he decided to do pay back for his kin.

He crouched down and told Rubblekit to do the same. By know all eyes where on the two except the humorous ones of Peddlekit. Everyone watched amused as Rubblekit for once did a proper leap and landed on the laughter unconscious Peddlekit.

Peddlekit yowled at her friend's playful attack.

"Close, why don't you try again?" Firestar asked amused.

At his words Peddlekit scowled away to the nursery.

……………………………………………………………………………

Firestar leaped onto the highrock to announce an apprentice naming ceremony.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting."

He waited till everyone was gathered until he continued.

"Peddlekit, Acornkit, I believe it is high time you became an apprentices," Peddlekit was bouncing with joy, and Acornkit was trying his best to hide his excitement, "Sorreltail, I think you are ready to receive your first apprentice, pass down your skill and the warrior code to young Acornkit, who is now known as Acornpaw." The crowd cheered and murmured amongst themselves until Firestar yowled for silence.

"Thornclaw, I also believe you are ready for your first apprentice," Thornclaw was happily shaking, "pass down the warrior code and skill to this young new apprentice now known as, Peddlepaw!"

With that the four cats touched noses.

……………………………………………………………………………

All through the vigil Peddlepaw was shivering like she had no fur.

She slowly laid down in the dew stained grass to try and stay warm, but it wasn't working.

Shockingly Acornpaw laid down next to her, pelt to pelt.

Peddlepaw looked up at the brown and black tom with her big blue eyes, wonderingly.

She was about to squeak in delight but she remembered the vigil so she kept silent.

He laid his head on her side and she tried to do the same.

Once she got her head in place, but she kept moving because it was uncomfortable.

Acornpaw watched her amused until she found a spot on him that made them both warm and comfortable.

When it was dawn both Acornpaw, and Peddlepaw woke up their mentors.

Sorreltail trotted out of the den a bit before Thornclaw was even up.

Sorreltail then got tired of waiting; she barged in the den, and jumped as lightly as she could on Thornclaw. The yelp Thornclaw made woke up everyone in the den.

"Great method, but it's a bit obnoxious." Dustpelt sourly remarked.

"Cause it's the only one that wakes you, sleeping beauty." Sandstorm shrewdly retorted.

Peddlekit felt like she was in a land of mean creatures so she quickly trotted out of the den. (AN. I know it may sound weird but some little kids think like that, I still remember)

"Heart of stone, that one." Graystripe taunted.

"She's young, don't blame her." Sandstorm said defending her kin.

"_Ya, Graystripe she's young_." Both Cloudtail and Dustpelt said it at the same time. The symphony didn't last too long though; they glared at each other and looked away.

"Shut up." Graystripe snorted.

"Ooh, is that an order?" Cloudtail taunted.

"If you two are so keen in the morning, why don't ya go on the dawn patrol with Thornclaw, Sorreltail, Peddlepaw, and Acornpaw?"

This remark silenced Dustpelt, but Cloudtail would love to accompany his kins on their first training day, until he realized that Graystripe was only threatening, and wasn't going to actually do it.

To his surprise his stomach has growling. He then carefully stepped over the nests and out into the sun.

He slowly stretched head to toe, and headed to the fresh kill pile.


	3. attack

Disclaimer: Humph I'm not talking to you:( Fine! I don't own warriors. gives you unhappy lookcrawls under bed and moansso that's how kids get the boogy monster, hmm** I HAVE NOT READ THE LAST FEW BOOKS SO, IF ANYONE DIED AND I HAVE THEM ALIVE, THAT'S WHY**

Peddlepaw twitched her ears cautiously as their mentors showed them where the Clan borders were. She could swear she saw a pare of eyes in the bush ahead of them, she then slowed her pace as her heart started to pound.

Sorreltail saw a swift glint of light in the bush ahead and trotted up to Thornclaw. She signaled him to a stop, and went up to whisper when she accidentally touched muzzles with him which made both their ears twitch uncomfortably, as Acornpaw giggled.

Then Peddlepaw rubbed against him worriedly as she stared at the bush. Both Thornclaw and Sorreltail laughed purposely to do payback on Acornpaw. Sorreltail looked at Peddlepaw's worried face and then remembered her needs.

"Thornclaw, I think we're being followed!" Sorreltail looked at the bush; the eyes weren't there any more.

Thornclaw opened his mouth, "Not followed, chased!"

All the cats picked up speed as they heard the sound of paws running behind them.

Acornpaw ran as fast as his legs would let him, he knew that if the tiniest hesitation, and he would be in trouble. They soon passed Owl Tree and Snake rocks. The Shadowclan group was slowing down but still only a fox length away. _Almost to the camp_ Acornpaw let his guard down at his thought.

One warrior pounced on Acornpaw, Peddlepaw let out a shriek of terror as her very close friend was attacked. The Thunderclan cats skidded to a halt and ran to help Acornpaw, but Acornpaw seemed to not need any help, he was pushing his claws on his huge paws into the opponent. The attacker let out a squeal of shock and terror at the apprentices strength and darted off. In the distance the other Shadowclan warriors charged at Acornpaw, and him not being able to dodge anything yet, was wounded.

Thornclaw and Sorreltail quickly ran to Acornpaw's aid. But there was to much of the Shadowclan warriors.

Just then some Thunderclan warriors ran to the dawn patrol's aid, Firestar leading.

The Shadowclan warriors were chased off, and another patrol full of strong warriors was sent out to make sure that Shadowclan had left.

(An. I know, it's short. Sorry)


End file.
